


Sex and Minotaur Skelton Fighting in the Time of a 2002 Hot Topic: A Scorpio Script

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Gen, Goth Girl, Goth boy, Humor, M/M, Meta, Mythical Retail Backrooms, Name-Calling, Teasing, Tsunderes, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: This script is part of the Zodiac series which is a collaboration between many wonderful GWA writers. The title is the summary.
Relationships: A4A - Relationship





	Sex and Minotaur Skelton Fighting in the Time of a 2002 Hot Topic: A Scorpio Script

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

[A4A] Sex and Minotaur Skelton Fighting in the Time of a 2002 Hot Topic: A Scorpio Script [Tsundere][Affectionate Name Calling][Goth Boy/Girl][Blowjob/Cunnilingus][Teasing][Banter][Humor][Mythical Retail Backrooms][A Bit Meta]

Background: This script is part of the Zodiac series which is a collaboration between many wonderful GWA writers. 

Setting Notes: Hot Topic in the year 2002

Character Notes: The character is designed for all gender identities. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

(bored voice): Hello. Welcome to Hot Topic. 

Wait, what the fuck. Who are you? 

No, listen up, ya bitch. This is *my* store and...

Well, okay technically, I just work here. But my manager is on break. So, whatever, close enough. 

A-hem. This is *my* store and I get to ask the questions. 

Now, why the fuck are you here? 

What the hell do you mean that you don't know where 'here' is? I just told you, you dork. This is Hot Topic. 

Well, what does it look like, spaz? It's a retail chain specializing in counterculture-related clothing and accessories. Which I realize sounds like an oxymoron, but whatever, somebody's gotta cash-in on those 'but nobody understands me' brats.

What? No. I'm not one of them. I'm completely unique and definitely not like any other-

God fucking dammit. No. Nice try, but I'm not fucking buying to *that* trope. 

Everybody is fucking special or whatever. But the kids that shop here, aren't *real* goths like I am. 

(scoff) I wouldn't be caught dead shopping here. 

What? Ya, I work here. So, what? I got to make money somehow, don't I? 

Look, you're in no position to judge me. You're too much of a fucking doofus to even know where you are. 

(Condescending) What the else does the little confused baby need explained to them? Do you need me to tell you what day it is too? *laughing* Or even what year? 

(pause)

No, you fucking dork, it's fucking 2002. What the fuck? What the hell are you? 

You-you're from the future? Dude, come on. Fuck off. Tell your friends to go prank the shitheads over at Hollister. Those blonde bimbos will fall for anything. 

Oh, for fuck sakes, knock it off. I already told you that I'm not falling for it. Seriously, go bother somebody else. I don't give a shit about the future anyway. I already that know that the world is going to hell. 

(pause)

Although, that resignation on your face is pretty decent acting. Maybe you should consider going goth if you're *that* much of a pessimist. 

No, shut up. Stop telling me about the future. I already told you that I'm interested in your John Titor bullshit. 

And even if you do know what is going to happen, I sure don't want to. The pain of existence is already crushing enough without fucking knowing everything that humanity will inevitably fuck up. So, talk to me about something else. 

You still haven't even told me why you're here, Dr. Time Travel. If you're back to change the world or whatever, why the fuck did you start with a Hot Topic in 2002? If you're trying to send a message to today's youths, you'll have better luck at Abercrombie and Fitch. I'm pretty sure that every business major in town shops there. 

Wait? What? You're here as part of some dumbass ritual? Dude, if you gonna play prank, at least make it half-way believable. 

Why the fuck would some zodiac god send you a mall to talk some college kid? Do you even realize how fucking ridiculous that sounds? 

What? Yes, dude. You're definitely in the wrong place. Maybe try a padded cell somewhere?

(pause)

Wait...What sign did you say it was? 

Oh my fucking god. I thought that my boss was joking. 

No, she warned me that this might happen. Heh, she even once had the audacity to claim that she was some Scorpio Goddess shapeshifter thing. But she also claims to like pineapple on her pizza, so I don't trust a word that she says.

Anyway, you can't speak with her. She's on break and, trust me, she does *not* like to be disturbed. 

Look, babe. I don't fucking care how important this trial is. I'm not losing my job to help some loser complete his little quest. 

Dude, just go back to wherever you came from. I'm not bothering her. 

Ugh, will you *please* shut up. 

I said...

Dammit, you're never going to leave are you?

Fucking fine. I'll check to see if she put anything in the employee handbook about this. 

(pause)

Let's see...Acceptable hair dye colors, how to process returns, banned words for name tags...Oh wait, here's something-'Trial participants'. 

(reading) All hot topic employees and their immediate family members (spouses, parents, children, siblings and their respective spouses, regardless of where they live) or persons living in the same households of such employees, whether or not related, are not eligible to enter the trial.

Yada, yada, yada...

Ah, here we go...Ooh, you have to go into the back room. 

What? You know, the back room? The one that magically has all the items that are out of stock in every single size and color? 

What? Yeah, it exists. We just lie to customers about it because our's is haunted by a minotaur skeleton. And yeah, I'd rather not get impaled on Mr. Dead Bone's sword trying to get some kid that new Metallica t-shirt. 

Okay, why are you acting so surprised? Haven't you ever worked, retail? Most stores have this problem. Target's backroom has zombies. Game Stop has arch-fey. Victoria Secret has a succubus, naturally. And Walmart, well, it's Walmart...their backroom is too scary to even need a monster. 

Anyway, your trial is to kill the minotaur skeleton. Good luck, buddy. 

The backroom is just through that door. Feel free to head in at any time. Oh, and if you start screaming, which you definitely will, I will do absolutely nothing. 

(pause)

And you can try to psyche yourself up all you want, but you're still going to fail. It's fucking skeleton even if you had something to attack with, it wouldn't matter. Bones don't hurt unless they break. 

What? Why are you looking at me like that? 

Um, yeah. We sell skateboards. But I doubt impressing minotaur boy with your sick flips is the best move. 

Since you likely don't skate, all you wind up doing is breaking your-

Wait, overly-confident creature that's made entirely of bones. If you gave something like that a skateboard, it would...shatter. 

Okay, you know what, maybe you're smarter than you look. That's actually a half-way decent plan. 

I mean, it's still not a *good* plan. Because how the fuck is minotaur going to ride a skateboard? But whatever, we might as well try it.

Grab one of the skateboard’s off that wall over there. 

Dude, I don’t fucking know. Just pick whichever is the biggest. I doubt the mystical skeleton that terrorizes our closet has a favorite color. 

Yeah, that’s one is fine. Now toss it back there. 

Oh, stop being a baby. Just open the door and do it. 

Come on, you know that you wanna. 

Or are you really that spineless? 

Oh, for fuck’s sake, do you really want to fail your trial because you were afraid to open a door? 

*door opening and closing sounds*

Now, that’s more fucking like it! 

(pause)

So, how long do you think we need to before we check on-

*loud chasing noises for about 30 seconds*

Well, I guess about that long. 

(pause)

Mhmm. Looks like it stopped. Go check to see if the thing is dismantled. 

No, I am not checking. You fucking check. This is your quest or whatever. 

Go on, if it’s not dead or re-dead or whatever happens to broken skeletons, then you can just slum the door shut again. It can’t fit through. 

Pfft. I promise that you’ll be fine. Just suck it up. 

*door opening*

(pause)

Well, did it work? Is it just a pile of bones now? 

Wait, let me see. 

(excited) Oh yes, you crushed it. 

Or the skateboard crushed it….or something. 

But, who cares, I can finally get that Evanescence hoodie. We’ve been sold out for weeks. 

Fuck, look. There are three of them my size. This is so awesome. 

What? 

(defensive) Look, I know that I said I didn’t shop here, and that’s true. I don’t. I just get stuff for free sometimes. It’s an employee perk. And I mean, nobody can turn down free hoodies, right? 

Erm, anyway. This isn’t just about me. Now I can finally give all the customers what they want. 

(muttering) Although, actually, I kind of hate that…But at least nobody will yell at me anymore. 

So, nice job, small fry. 

Come on, it’s a term of affection. I call everybody that I like small fry. Doesn’t matter if they are the size of a minotaur skeleton. 

Um, yeah, I said like. You just made my job easier. Of course, I like you. Even if it is in spite of yourself. 

(pause)

You know, there back room is a lot bigger than I thought it was. I never really got a good look before. 

Um, yeah, it’s kind of nice-for a back room I mean. 

(pause)

Oh, with hell it. Whatever. Listen, do you want to fuck?

No, doofus. I’m not always that blunt. But you’re leaving for the future and I’ll never see you again. So, what would be the point in not asking? 

Whatever. I don’t care if you judge me. Just answer the goddamn question. 

(pause)

Well, too bad. We can’t because my break is 20 minutes. And I don’t want you as much I want nachos from the food court. 

I think that I have enough time to get you off though. 

Mhmm. Because I’m bored. Because I want to. Because it’s always been a fantasy of mine to do it in a pile of minotaur bones. And if any of those reasons aren’t enough, then you clearly aren’t ready for me, babe. 

Mhmm. Better. Now wise up, and get those clothes off. 

Oh, and try not to let me distract you too much. 

*kissing* 

Oh, the neck is a sensitive spot, mhmm? Well, I’m definitely going to use that to my advantage. 

*kissing*

Come on, doofus. Finishing undressing. My lips shouldn’t excite you *that* much. 

*kissing*

Well, maybe that might if they were on your ears…

*kissing*

Or your chest…

*kissing*

No way, babe. I’m not getting you off yet. You’re so pathetically easy, that you deserve to wait a little bit longer. 

*kiss*

So, warm yourself up for me. 

Yeah, I mean start playing with yourself, dork. 

*kiss*

That’s it, baby. Just like that. Make yourself nice and ready for me. 

*moaning*

Come on, dork. Harder. I know that you can handle more than that. 

*kiss*

Come on, I want to feel you shake. 

*moaning*

(whispering) That’s it. Just a little more and I promise that I’ll give you what you want. 

*sighing*

Are you ready, babe? 

*kiss*

Then you’d better hold on because I don’t hold back. 

*wet sounds*

Mhmm. Wow. I expected you to be excited, but I didn’t expect you to taste so good. 

*wet sounds* 

Yeah, baby. Do you like that? Do you want more? 

Then said, dork. Tell me what you want. 

*wet sounds*

Now scream it. I want to hear you. 

Oh fuck yes, babe. 

*wet sounds*

Come on, brat. I know that you’re fucking close. 

*wet sound*

Stop stalling. Give the fuck into it. You know that you want to. 

*wet sounds*

Cum, babe. Fucking cum. 

*wet sounds*

Cum for me, doofus. Cum for me now. I want to fucking taste your cum. 

*wet sounds*

*panting* 

Oh fuck yes. Oh fucking yes. Oh, you are so fucking delicious. Give me more. Give me more.

(quieter) Oh, yes please…

*sighing* 

Well, I got to admit babe, you were better than I thought. I guess minotaur fighting makes for good foreplay. 

Hey, no arguing. You just got off after killing a mythical beast in the backroom of a hot topic in what is most likely a parallel universe. I get to say whatever I fucking want. 

*phone alarm sound*

And that alarm means that’s its my break. So, see ya later bitch. There is some food court nachos with my name on them. 

*door opening*

Oh, um, and I hope that you had a good time. If I still exist in your future, then feel free to look me up. 

Bye, babe.


End file.
